We, The Cassadines
by Monica-Ann
Summary: Very AU. The history of the Cassadine Family. Prequel to Mikkos' Dream
1. Prologue

We, the Cassadines

_To understand the events in "Mikkos' Dream", I have to tall the story back to the very beginning. This will help to explain how Mikkos is alive, Alexis is the Princess Cassadine and any other questions the story may raise._

This story will be an outline of events from 1979, when Angela was born to 2002, when Kristina was born. I will continue the story from 2002 to the present Alexis' illness storyline in another fanfiction.

Prologue

Angela walked out of her grandfather's hospital room and fell into a nearby chair. She was tired, but happy. The doctors had pronounced that Mikkos Cassadine would recover fully. Angela was glad for that. Her mother, Alexis, was relieved and had finally decided to go home and relax, though Angela figured that vodka would aid that. It was like when her father had died all over again. Yet Angela wouldn't think of that. As she got up from her chair, she began to replay her life up to this moment in her head. The path that led her here was a long and twisted one. As she entered the hospital's chapel, she saw Sonny Corinthos sitting there quietly, alone in his thoughts. 

Angela was about to leave him there when her turn to her. "You can come in," was all he said.

Angela entered the chapel and sat down next to him. She knew the pain he was going through. He had lost nearly his entire family over his life. Her husband had killed his mother after years of abuse. His sister, whom he never knew of, had died only a year ago, giving birth to her son during the epidemic. Now his brother, whom he had a love/hate relationship with, one that had finally healed, was gone. Sonny still had his father, two sons and a daughter, but right now, she could see how the death of Ric Lansing was affecting him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sonny." That was all she could say.

He looked at her. "There were times that I wanted to kill Ric. What he did to Carly, when he screwed around with my mind during my breakdown last year. I never understood his methods." Sonny paused, then continued. "Before he died, he said that he thought I would kill him, me personally or ordering Jason to do it. But, I never would have. I…I couldn't do that to our mother, ya know, her knowing somewhere up there that her son committed fratricide."

Angela gave Sonny a weak smile. "When grandfather came out of his coma, he told mom and I he had a dream about a life where my grandmother was alive, and they were celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. At the end, only he and Ric were left and Ric wanted him to pass on a message to you from your mother. She is sorry for any damage she cause to you, but that she does love you."

Sonny smiled at that and turned to Angela. "How did we get here?"

Angela looked at the altar. "Scientists and philosophers have wondered that for ages."

Sonny glared at her. "I meant here, now, my brother dead, your grandfather hospitalized, Alexis the head of the Cassadine family?"

As Angela began to speak, Nikolas Cassadine walked in. "I would like to know that too," he said. 

Angela sighed. "It's a long story. Several long stories." She looked at the two men on either side of her. "In the interest of time, I'll try to include the stories within the story." She closed her eyes and began to tell her tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Angela was born, Mikkos Cassadine had flown to New York to see her. Staring at the little baby in the nursery, he vowed that she would have the legacy she was meant to have. Going back to his hotel room, he placed a call to the head of the World Security Bureau. An agent, Sean Donely, was dispatched to see him. Over a glass of good vodka, Mikkos explained the recent turn of events and what he wanted.

"My daughter has just given birth to a little girl, a continuation of the Legacy. The only way she and Natasha will ever have it is if I give it to them. If I am with Helena that will never happen. I have come up with a plan, though," Mikkos explained.

Mikkos' twin brother, Petros, had offered years ago to exchange live with his brother. Mikkos had never considered it. The offer remained open and now, Mikkos felt a need to take him up on it. Petros had always been the black sheep of the family and "Petros" would continue to be. "Mikkos" would continue to be pliant to Helena, while the younger brothers, Anthony and Victor would follow the lead. Petros knew he may have to sacrifice himself at some point and was will to do so, if to protect his brother and niece. Donely brought this back to his boss and the deal was agreed by all parties. Mikkos went to the island two weeks later but was called away on business a month later. When he returned, Helena was not the least suspicious of the change in her husband's personality.

For the next nineteen years "Petros Cassadine" lived his life, only venturing to Port Charles, New York years after the Ice Princess debacle. Eventually, even the name slipped away, and he reinvented himself as Maurice Carter. That was how he came into contact with the fiery redhead, Kristina Carter, passing himself off as kin of her father. They had a distant relationship, but Mikkos was a least able to see one of his daughters.

Natasha, or as she had been rename, Alexis, became a successful attorney. She married young when she learned she was expecting a child with her beau, Patrick Davis. He was from a wealthy family and after they were married, they were able to have a nanny while they both continued with law school. When Angela was young, the family took a trip to Greece to meet Nikolas and Stefan. In the month that they were there, Nikolas came out of the shell he had grown up in, reared in the ways of a prince. He was a child, playing on the beach with Angela or teaching her to ride horses, and it truly warmed the adults' hearts.

As the years went on, Alexis became pregnant and gave birth to another daughter, name Melanie by her sister who had fallen in love with all things "Gone With the Wind." Melanie had actually been the second choice; Alexis had refused to name her daughter Scarlett.

Three years after Melanie was born, tragedy struck. Doctors diagnosed Patrick with cancer. It was moving too fast for anyone to do anything. He died six month after the diagnosis. Stefan and Nikolas had come for the funeral and lent support, but Alexis was near inconsolable. She was left with twelve year-old and three-year daughters. One afternoon, Angela came back home from school to find her mother passed out on the couch, a bottle of vodka empty on the floor. After that, though, Alexis recovered. Time moved on and then one day, Alexis made an announcement.

"We are moving to Port Charles. Stefan needs us."


	3. Interlude 1

Interlude 1

Nikolas smiled at the memory. It had been the first time he had another playmate. There were children who lived on the island but they usually worked for the family and Stefan didn't truly approve of them as playmates. With Angela, he had at last experienced childhood. For those four weeks with Angela, Alexis and Patrick, not only did he loosen up but also so did Stefan. He would read to Nikolas and Angela at night, telling them princes and princesses, stories of their family and the Old Country. When the Davis family left, though, things went back to the way they had been. It was not until Angela had moved to Wyndamere with her mother and sister that the he had someone who understood him.

"Remember that story Uncle told us, about the prince who was raise by the farming family to protect him from his father's enemies?" Nikolas asked.

Angela turned to him. "Remember it? It was the only thing that kept me from killing Jax after we learned that you were Spencer's father. The story was so similar to what happened, I would have sworn history was repeating itself." Angela stood up and walked over to the bank of candles.

As she reached them, the doors opened to reveal Mikhail Villianov. Two years older than Angela, he held a unique place in her life. They were a couple, having been together for more that two years, most of that time in secret. However, Mikhail was also the son of Count Sergei Villianov and Sergei was the brother of Helena Cassadine.

Mikhail now looked very tired. Angela went to him and they embraced.

"How is your father doing?" she asked.

He led her to the pew and they sat, being watched by Sonny and Nikolas. "No matter what she did, no matter who she terrorized, no matter how many lives she took, he still saw her as his to protect, his little sister. That it was he who fired the fatal bullet makes it all the more horrible." He looked forward as he continued. "I know she killed your grandmother. I know she is responsible for the death of her sister-in-law, my mother, my father's wife. But she will always be his baby sister."

Angela looked at him somberly. "I can't mourn for the death of her, even if she is your aunt. I can mourn for the way it is affecting your father. It will be with him for the rest of his days."

Mikhail looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. He then finally noticed Sonny and Nikolas. Turning to his cousin, he asked, "How are dealing with Helena's death?"

Nikolas nodded with his chin towards Angela. "I have to take the same mindset as Angela. I don't mourn her passing, but I do feel for those it affects. In my mind, she died a long time ago, before I was even born."

Mikhail nodded, understanding fully. He turned to Sonny. "I send my condolences to you on the loss of your brother." He then turned back to Angela. "What has all of you in such deep conversation?"

Angela sighed. "I've been catching them up on events. They want to know how it is that Nikolas is not the Prince, what Helena was trying to accomplish, that sort of thing."

"Ah. And how far have you gotten?" he asked

"I was just going to talk about when we got to Port Charles, and the package I received after Stefan and Nikolas threw us out of the family." With that Angela continued to unravel the events of the past nine years.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first year in Port Charles was great for the Davis women. They were living in out on Spoon Island with Stefan and Nikolas. Angela graduated from high school and decided to attend PCU at least to start. Alexis began seeing Ned Ashton, grandson of the wealth Edward Quartermaine. Melanie was making friends with Maxie and Georgie Jones.

The few problems that were encountered were in the form of Luke Spencer and Katherine Bell. He had a vendetta against the Cassadine family, and that included Angela. But has become more relentless against her family, she had begun to research the family background. What she found scared her.

As for Katherine, Angela found her annoying. She was seeing Stefan and Angela learned about her sordid past in town. Alexis planned to get her out of the family's life, using a story about the illegitimate daughter of Mikkos Cassadine and casting Katherine as the child grown.

Alexis' plan backfired spectacularly.

Angela had arrived home from class one evening to Stefan ordering her to pack up her things and those of her mother and sister. Angela didn't understand what had happened until Stefan told her he had learned the truth. Angela tried to defend her mother's actions but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Nikolas at least spoke to Angela but she couldn't make him understand either.

Ned was at least there to help Alexis and her daughters pick up the pieces, even inviting them to Thanksgiving dinner at the Quartermaines. They moved into the Port Charles Hotel and life got back to some semblance of normal.

Not even one week after being cast out of the family, Alexis was thrust back into it in the most unlikely way.

Angela heard Ned bring her mother back to the suite one evening. Outside the door, Ned offered to stay with them as Alexis talk to her daughter. Alexis decline and came in.

She smiled at Angela. "Come, sit. We need to talk." Alexis took a deep breath as she began. "You remember the tactic I used to get Stefan away from Katherine Bell?"

Angela nodded. "You made Stefan think she was his sister."

Alexis laughed bitterly. "Well, it seems the joke is on me. I learned tonight that I…I am that sister. I am Natasha."

Angela looked confused. "What? How?" She stood up. "How do you know?"

Alexis looked at her. "Luke Spencer, it seems, has been researching me. He learned that Mikkos is my father and that my mother was murdered." Alexis looked around. "According to Luke, mother was an opera singer of some renown. She made her debut in Stockholm and traveled all around Europe. She eventually retired when I was born."

Angela could tell something was wrong. "What happened to her, Mama?"

"She appeared to have committed suicide, by slashing her throat. At the vocal cords." Alexis stared at her daughter and Angela understood. 

"Helena," was all Angela said.

Alexis nodded. I don't know what happened next but I ended up on the island as the poor, orphaned relation." Alexis was now crying. "I don't have any memory of any of this." She calmed down and held out a sapphire ring on a chain around her neck. "Luke said that this was suppose to have protective powers. It was a gift from Mikkos to my mother. Her name was Kristin Bergman, by the way."

Angela shook her head. "Does Stefan know?'

"I doubt it," she replied.

Angela sat down next to her. "You have to tell him. This will change everything."

"It will change nothing. We're still banished. This won't bring us back." Alexis stood up. "In the morning, we'll tell Melanie. But now it's late. We should get some sleep." With that, she left to room and went to bed.

Over the next two months, after that night, Angela kept insisting that Alexis tell Stefan and Nikolas the truth. She continued to say no. One day in January, Angela came home to find a package addressed to her at their door. Going into the suite, she opened it to find a manila envelope. Taped to the top of the envelope was a letter, written in Russia.

Since the family trip to Greece years before, Angela had been fascinated with Russia – the language, culture, and history. When they came home, she had begged her mother to learn Russian. She had become so proficient in it that in high school, she was exempt from any foreign language requirements. Even today, Angela spoke the family's native tongue better than the prince himself.

Whoever sent Angela this package knew that she understood the language this was written in. She picked in up, put it in her bag and went to the university library. There, she pulled out the note at read.

"Dear Miss Davis,  
If you are reading this letter, know this. What is contained herein will change your life and the lives of your mother and sister, as well was the course of the Cassadine family history. You have been lied to, but the purported matriarch of the Cassadine family. She has weaved such a tight web of lies that she intends for no one to learn the truth. But it is there, in these documents. When you are finished studying them, you have two choices. One is to ignore them and live a life free of the Cassadine legacy. The other is to come to London, and claim your right to the Cassadine line."

The letter was unsigned. The envelope was fat with pages of Cyrillic lettering. Over the course of three hours, Angela poured over the pages, scans of documents dating back to the eighteenth century. They appeared to be contract and the names "Cassadine" and "Romanov" appeared on all of them. Of the names she could make out there appeared Alexander I, Alexander II and Nicholas II. The last page was a letter and return envelope. Angela read the note and made her decision. Her curiosity regarding the documents would guide her to London.

She began to make plans. Angela told her mother that she had been accepted into a special program for history at University of London, Birkbeck. The program would start next semester and it was a great opportunity. Alexis approved of it whole-heartedly. She also saw it was a way to get her daughter out of Helena's line of fire. That September, Angela left for London and with only a few times until November of 2005, stayed there.

Arriving a Heathrow, Angela was picked up by a chauffer and to taken to a Yorkshire estate. As the car proceeded down the drive, she saw an elderly woman come out of the stately manse and meet her when they were parked.

From the look of her, the woman was in her seventies but still very spry. She embraced Angela, introducing herself as Eugenia Cassadine. Angela recognized the name as a relation of hers held in high esteem by Stefan. Eugenia led her inside and into the Great Room with its walls adorned with portraits. It was one portrait, however, that drew Angela's attention. Eugenia noticed it.

"Ah, I see that you recognize your grandmother," she said.

The woman in the portrait smiled serenely at her observers. She wore a blue ball gown, with a double-strand necklace of sapphires. But it was not her dress or earrings that Angela noticed, but her sash and tiara. Angela turned to Eugenia.

"That…can't be my grandmother. She looks like she is the princess," Angela said.

Eugenia walked over to her, placing her hand on Angela's shoulder. "That is because she was." Eugenia then stepped between Angela and the portrait. "Angela Davis, please allow me to introduce you to your grandmother, Her Serene Highness, Princess Kristin Cassadine."

Angela slowly turned to Eugenia, shock covering her face.


	5. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

"What?!" That voice could only belong to one man in Port Charles. Luke Spencer had entered the chapel silently, overhearing maybe five minutes of Angela's tale.

"Hello Luke. You might as well join us and hear how Helena played you like a great violin." Angela sighed as she saw him.

Luke walked up to face Angela. "No one plays me, sweetheart, especially that fine piece of baklava."

"Sorry Luke, but you fell into her trap, lock, stock and barrel. Your finely honed sense on the Cassadines was just was she was looking for. The truth needed to be dug deeper to be reached," Angela replied. 

Nikolas looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Angela turned to Nikolas. "Luke was the one who told Mama about being Mikkos' child. He told her the whole story about her and her mother." She turned back to Luke and frowned. "Well, almost the whole story."

Sonny was getting confused. "Hold on one minute. Kristin was married to Mikkos? Helena divorced him? I thought she would never had allowed that to happen."

"Well, once it was determined that neither Stefan, nor Stavros were his children, she had no leg to stand on in the Greek courts. He had been suspicious of Stavros because he was supposedly a preemie, but a very healthy one. After he was born, Mikkos and Helena stopped having, shall be say, marital relations. Two years later, she's pregnant. Everyone on the island knew there was no way that the child was Mikkos'. The divorce was finalized one week after Stefan was born." 

Mikhail interjected at that point. "That was the reason she hated him so much. He was her downfall from the family."

"That night, in fact, Grandfather arrived in Paris to propose to Grandmother. They were married a month later and Mama was born nine months afterwards," Angela elaborated. "Helena placed one of her great curses on them but it didn't work. It was nearly ten years before she came into their orbit and when that happened…" Angela could not continue.

"What happened to Kristina?" Nikolas asked.

For a moment, Angela didn't answer, but then she continued. "The night of the murder, Mama hid her in a stables on the manor they were living in. Eugenia and her daughter, Marina, found her there. Grandfather was so wrecked with grief that they refused to hand her over to him. They actually wanted to take Mama but he refused to be separated from her. Eugenia and Marina felt that she needed to be hidden from Helena and should anything happen to Natasha…" Angela's voice trailed off.

Nikolas continued. "…Kristina would inherit the title."

Angela looked with concern towards Nikolas. "I know you've been down this road before, being the prince, not being the prince."

He gave her a small smile. "It's nothing I ever truly wanted. In fact, you had grown into the role more than I these last couple of years."

"Yeah, but the last time, you thought you were Stefan's son, a man you loved."

"I can still love him as a son," Nikolas said simply.

"You do realize he would be very critical of the name you chose for your son, don't you?" Angela joked.

Luke was watching the back and forth and felt the need to interrupt. "Angela, could we please get on. I'm really getting lost here."

At that, both Angela and Nikolas laughed. "There would be some who said you are always lost," Angela replied as she continued.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the course of the entire afternoon, Eugenia explained the entire story of the Cassadine family in meticulous detail. When she finally finished, Angela could not fathom the Byzantine lengths Helena had gone to in order for her son to be proclaimed prince.

It was two stories, really. One was of a princess and the promise made to her family by the emperors of Russia. The other was a simple love story, put off and then consummated, producing two girls who inspired love and loyalty in their family and those surrounding them. Despite the story's tragic conclusion, it was the love of Mikkos and Kristin that still inspired the Cassadine family.

In the eighteenth century, there was a Cassadine prince and his wife. Their union produced five children, four boys and then a daughter. The wife died, giving birth to that daughter, baptized Natalia but called Natasha by everyone. The prince then watched helplessly as all his sons died in childhood. He had been grief-stricken by his wife's death, vowing to never marry again and now all he had left was Natasha. Going against the conventions of the day her educated his daughter in statecraft, taking her to Europe, teaching her everything from languages to horseback riding to military drilling. Most of the court scoffed at this behavior, unbecoming for a lady of such rank, but Natasha found a fairy godmother in Empress Elizabeth, the daughter of Peter the Great, who, as a child, found herself in the same situation. The Prince made a pact with the Empress, because he knew he would never see his daughter fully mature. The deal was that, when she married, Natasha would be able to pass on the Cassadine title to her first-born child and any other children would inherit their father's estates. This potential husband would also have to be of a lower rank in the court than Natasha and, most importantly, it would have to be a love match.

It was a long time before such a man came about. He was Count Peter Alexandrovich Varamov. This love matched produced five children, the oldest, Joseph, was declared Prince Cassadine at his birth. His brother, Nikolai, would inherit the title Count Varmov. Through the reign of Elizabeth, the Cassadines were favorites and Natasha, trained as a stateswoman, befriended the bride the tsarevich Peter, the German-born Catherine. Natasha and Peter saw the ambition and potential in Catherine and when she seized power from her mad husband, they were by her side, where Natasha continued until Catherine's death.

This, however, meant that she was at odds with Catherine's heir, her son Paul. With one swipe of the pen, Paul forbade a woman from ever inheriting the throne of Russia, or the thrones of any of the great families. The Cassadines were appalled, but Natasha held many of Catherine's secrets. She played her biggest one and secured her family's place in Russian society. For she knew for certain that Paul was no Romanov, but the product of an affair she had. She vowed that she and her family would keep this secret, at a price. A special dispensation was issued for the Cassadine family. If it should come to pass that the first-born child of the Prince was a daughter, she would then inherit the title same as Natasha had.

For the next one hundred and fifty years, it was the obsession of the Cassadine family to produce a daughter. Every time it did not happen, the contract had to be renewed with the tsar. Upon the death of a tsar, the contract had to be renewed. This situation survived war, social upheaval and finally, the overthrowing the Romanovs themselves.

Into this state came Kristin Nillson, the daughter of an Italian countessa and her Swedish industrialist husband. The little family came to visit Mikkos' parents (the women were friends) shortly after Kristin's birth in 1933. One night, as the adults were having after dinner drinks, Kristin's governess brought her to her parents, unable to calm the babe. Neither of the parents was able, just as Mikkos' parents were unable. Mikkos, all of eight years old, looked at Kristin and asked to hold her and the moment she was place in his arm, her tears subsided. From that moment, the adults knew, the children were tied together at the heart.

This became even more apparent when, nineteen years later, Kristin returned to the island as orphan, her parents having been killed in a train accident in Milan. Mikkos soothed the young woman's tears as he had before and from that, a great love was born. Shortly thereafter, they were engaged and it was becoming the most anticipated wedding of the season.

Into this happy picture came the curse known as Helena Villianova. She and her elder brother Sergei had grown up with the Cassadine children and she had fallen in love with Mikkos. She had tried everything to get him but he paid her no attention. Meanwhile, her brother fell in love with Kristin. The siblings schemed to break up the couple, but while Helena would go to any lengths to achieve her goal, Sergei realized that Kristin would never reciprocate his feelings. Sergei tried to dissuade Helena, but she had tricked Mikkos into bed and told him she was pregnant.

Kristin was heartbroken when, out of what he believed was his obligation, he married Helena. His parents, detesting their daughter-in-law, moved to Europe and set Kristin up as an opera diva. It was years before Mikkos extricated himself from the marriage, but he and Kristin were together and happy, with that promised daughter the center of their world. The remains of the Romanov family followed through on the agreement and the child was baptized Natalya Alexandra Mikhailovna Cassadine, and, like her famous ancestor, called Natasha.

Eugenia had seen nearly ninety years of this Russian saga from the sidelines. She was the sister of Mikkos' father and the recognized head of the family. She had made it her life's mission to see her great-niece be brought back to her legacy.


	7. Interlude 3

Interlude 3

Angela looked at the men gathered as she told her story. Jasper Jacks, her former stepfather, had now entered the chapel and was listening in. He had assisted Alexis at one point in gaining part of the Cassadine inheritance when it was believed that Nikolas was Stefan's son. He had also retrieved Mikkos' will, where he finally acknowledged her as his daughter and told her he loved her.

Jax was stunned by what he was hearing. "I knew she should have pushed harder for her inheritance," he said.

"Jax, Helena scared her after the Sahara. Besides, you would have had no way of knowing any of this," Angela tried to assuage.

Jax shot her a murderous look. "No, I didn't know, but you did."

"Jax, I couldn't tell her any of this. Eugenia needed to teach me all of this, not just what had happened, but how we needed to proceed." Angela knew Jax would react this way. "The family had a battle plan for dealing with Helena. They were not going to let me diverge because my mother decided to get what was hers."

Jax looked at her with disbelief, but Mikhail interrupted him. "Mr. Jacks, Angela's hands were tied at that point."

"Besides Jax, even when I was able to bring this information to my mom, she wanted nothing to do with the Cassadine family. She truly believed that it was cursed," Angela explained.

Nikolas looked from Angela to Jax and back, while Luke was pacing in front of the altar. Angela was getting angry with Jax. "When Eugenia explained the whole story to me, my first reaction was, 'Mama needed to know.' But how would she have reacted? Over time, I came to see that Eugenia was right." She placed her hand on Jax's arm. "Besides, at this point, I didn't know about my grandfather or my aunt."

"It would have spared her years of pain," he pleaded.

Angela turned away from Jax. "Don't you think I don't realize that? It's the reason I stayed in Europe for so long, even after I finished school." Her voice cracked. "I was afraid to face my mother with this knowledge I had. I even regretted going there in the first place." Mikhail stood up and held Angela.

Luke looked forlorn. "You stayed away to protect those you love. I can understand that." 

Angela sank back into the pew. "So I stayed. I finished university, worked for a group seeking to reclaim possessions in Russia. As I was in London and Russia, my mother was married to Jax, and then engaged to Ned and then on to Sonny. Her life had moved on, beyond the Cassadine family. Then one day, Eugenia showed up at my flat with an elderly gentleman. That was when I met Mikkos. Shortly after that, I ran into Jax in London, where he was meeting Kristina."


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angela's cell phone rang and buzzed, nearly falling off her desk before she could reach it. "Davis," she answered.

"Well how have you been, former step-daughter of mine?" On the other end was Jasper Jacks, one of her mom's best friends.

"Where are you? Are you in London?" Angela asked.

Jax chuckled. "Yeah, I'm here and I have someone you should meet." He told her where to meet him and when. When she got to the restaurant, she paused outside when she saw a stunning redhead with her back to the window. Angela sighed.

Another woman. "They just fall all over him, don't they?" she asked herself. With that thought vocalized, she entered. Jax smiled and rose as she approached. Angela smiled at him and took her seat.

"Angela Davis, I would like to introduce you to Kristina Carter," Jax said as they waited for the steward. "Kristina, this is the young lady I told you about, Angela Davis. Angela is the daughter of a dear friend of mine, Alexis Davis."

"Jax has told me so much about Alexis. We're going to be leaving for the States to meet her," Kristina said.

Angela just smiled politely at the redhead and listened to her chatter on. After a while Angela couldn't take it any more. After Kristina got up to go to the bathroom, Angela looked at Jax inquisitively. "Why did you want me to meet her?"

Jax took a deep breath. "I know you may have a hard time accepting this, but I have investigated it thoroughly."

Angela was getting impatient. "What is it?"

"She's your aunt," Jax stated simply.

Angela was shocked as Jax laid out the whole story. When Kristina returned, Jax explained to Kristina that Angela had been told who she was and they continued to talk. When Angela got back to her flat, she called her grandfather and met him.

"You have another daughter, grandfather?" Angela asked.

Mikkos looked at Angela curiously then understood what she was saying. "Kristina Carter is my daughter. Her mother is Kristin."

Angela couldn't speak as Mikkos explained the story. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.


	9. Interlude 4

Interlude 4

Angela shifted in her seat as she continued with her story. After years of secrets, everything was pouring out of her. The truth that she had guarded had at last sprang free at last.

"Grandfather had surprised me with the information about Kristina. It was at that moment that I realized how much he had lost. You see, Eugenia and Marina were determined to keep the girls safe, but Grandfather wouldn't let them take my mother. He had lost his wife, he was willing to lose his baby daughter, but the thought of being separated from his heiress, it would have killed him. As it was, he did lose him mind."

Luke nodded his head. "I know the feeling. Losing the love of your life, that one stable force…" his voice trailed off as Laura Spencer walked into the chapel with their daughter Lulu.

Angela looked at the couple, as Luke held onto Laura as if she was a life raft. Lulu made her way over to Nikolas. 

"What's going on, Nikolas?" his little sister asked. She turned to her father then to Angela.

Nikolas smiled weakly. "My grandmother is dead and I found out that I'm not the heir. Other than all that, I'm fine."

Lulu looked shocked, then smiled. "Well, if that's all…" She gave him a hug. "Anyway, you hated your grandmother. Look on the bright side. You've still got one grandmother, and she's not crazy."

"Lulu…" Laura began as she walked further into the chapel. By now, the crowd that had gathered was large and, quite honestly, loud. Luke, Laura and Lulu Spencer, Nikolas Cassadine, Sonny Corinthos, and Jasper Jacks, plus Mikhail Villianov were all present, entranced by the story that was being told. Angela explained that over the next few months, how she was dealing with all that had happened to her and her family, while in Port Charles, her mother as aunt were reunited, along with Stefan and Nikolas, Alexis' growing attraction to Sonny, Sonny and Alexis at last consummating their relationship, the pregnancy and at last, her aunt's death. It had fallen to Angela to inform Mikkos of his younger daughter's death. He had taken it surprising well, until he was informed about who had planted the deadly bomb.

"At first, I didn't understand it. I mean, what possible connection could Luis Alcazar have to the Cassadine family?" she had wondered aloud.

"Besides holding a marker for loans, he had no other connection, right?" Nikolas replied. When he saw Angela's expression, he knew there was more. "What more is there?" he said, not really asking.

Before Angela could answer, the doors to the chapel swung open, admitting Lorenzo Alcazar. "There is a familial connection." The arms dealer replied. "It seems my brother and I are the product of an affair between our mother and Victor Cassadine."


	10. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In all her years around the Cassadine family, either as a distant relation or heir to the throne, she had heard stories surrounding Victor Cassadine. He was a legendary womanizer, gambler, bon vivant. However, she had never heard of this connection, especially to a notorious crime family, one of the most powerful in South America. Yet the story Mikkos told was quite simple.

"You must remember, my dear, that the location of the island where we ran our little experiment was off the coast of Venezuela, where the Alcazar family is from. Victor fell in love with her, deeply. She planned on leaving her husband for him, raising their sons in Greece with the family. The night she was to leave, her husband had her gunned down. The two boys were five, maybe six, and were there that night. When Senor Alcazar saw them, he told them that was the price for unfaithfulness. It seemed to take root in Luis, but the other brother, Lorenzo, he has tried to stay away from the 'family business'"

"Do they know, of this connection?" Angela asked.

Mikkos sighed, looking away. "Most likely no. My sources tell me that there father wouldn't tell them anything. He was a controlling man, and that would extend to 'his' sons." Mikkos stood up and poured two glasses of vodka. He handed one to Angela. "Now, this has cost me my daughter. I will not be able to hide for much longer. I need to be with my family. A new grandchild on the way, it has a connection to a mob boss such as Sonny Corinthos. A new target has been set up on the firing range for any petty mob war that might occur. "

"We may not have to worry about that connection. When I spoke to mama, she told me that Ned has claimed to be the father of the child. That's unfortunately why Kristina was at the warehouse. She learned the truth and was going to talk, but died before she could. As far as the citizen of Port Charles know, this child is a Cassadine-Quartermaine connection." Angela took a sip of her drink. "Lord help us all."

The next few months flew by and then Angela got a call from Ned one night. The baby had been born, but far too early. Angela came home immediately, but before she got on the plane, she had to practically tie her grandfather to a chair to keep him from coming with her.

She arrived in Port Charles and stayed through the New Year, when she was finally able to hold baby Kristina. She was able to return to London with photos of the baby, of all the Cassadine women together, with the newest addition to the family. That picture she had enlarged and presented it in a crystal frame to her grandfather. He placed it on the mantle, alongside a picture Angela had gotten of her mother and aunt together, both smiling and happy.

The peace that had been in Port Charles when Angela had left was shattered a short time later when Luis Alcazar was found dead and it came out that Alexis had killed him in self-defense, losing temporary custody of her baby daughter, then nearly losing her for good.. However, Angela did not think her mother was that crazy with the defense of DID. She and her grandfather discussed it at length one night.

"Grandfather, ever since mama remembered grandmother's death and her life before that, I think that there can be an argument that she does suffer from some split personality syndrome," she comment.

He looked at her pensively. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at her life. For the first nine years or so, she had this perfect life. A mother and father who love her. A plethora of family surrounding her. A glorious future ahead of her. In one instant, she lost all that and her identity. She's given a new name, a new background, which she builds up over the next few decades. Then in one instant, she has her old life back. She remembers her childhood and family. She even has dabbled in being Natasha Cassadine." She began to gesture wildly. "I have seen her be cool collected Alexis Davis one minute and then Natasha Cassadine, in every scary connotation of that name, in the next minute. Maybe something happened and she tapped into Natasha's darker aspects."

That thought scared Mikkos. There had been instances of madness in the family, and he prayed that was not the case.

Over the next year, Angela's great fear came true and Lorenzo Alcazar came to Port Charles. However, nothing came of it except threats. Yet from afar, it was not Lorenzo who was angering Angela but Ned Ashton. He was suing for permanent custody of Kristina, a right that Alexis and her daughters knew he did not even have. Making matters worse was the return of Stefan Cassadine, which seemed to puzzle Angela more than anger her.


	11. Interlude 5

Interlude 5

Ned heard the end of Angela's story as he entered the chapel. "What's not to understand? He was insane by the time he died."

Angela looked at him. "That's just it. Stefan was always the rational one, calm cool collected. He had a complete one-eighty turn, even when I went to Milan to see him and tell him of Kristina's death." She turned to the gathered group. "This is a man that swore vengeance for the death of a brother he hated. When I saw him in Milan, he had no reaction."

"She has a point. Being at the receiving end of Count Vlad's wrath, nothing from him is very out of character, as I think about it now," Luke piped in. "There also the matter of that marriage he foisted upon Nik here with whatshername, Lydia."

Laura shook her head. "Luke's right. Nikolas' happiness was always paramount to him. Something must have happened to him."

"Could he have been switched, you know, a double sent back here?" Lulu asked. She looked to her brother.

Nikolas looked grim-faced. "The DNA from the autopsy matches his. He did die here and is buried here."

The footsteps stopped at the door. The passerby listened in as the conversations continued. Staying longer was what was wanted, but he was chased off the approach of another. A departure was made before Melanie Davis got to the chapel. However, she heard the footsteps and thought she caught a profile of the person leaving the hospital so quickly.

Angela shook her head. "Whatever the case, I couldn't get back here but then Ned gave Kristina back to Mama and everything seemed to calm down. The next time I was back in town was for Lila Quartermaine's funeral, and it was after that that I met Mikhail. Then when Kristina got sick I came back briefly, but Ric was cozying up to Mama." At that she laughed. "Sonny, I will tell you, I didn't trust him for a minute. Alexis and I had a blowout argument right here, in fact, over him. I told her that she was being used. She wasn't thinking clearly though and saw marrying him as the only way of keeping Kristina safe."

Angela would have continued but the door opened again and her sister Melanie walked in. She had been brought up from Manhattan during the hostage situation the previous day as a safety measure. Melanie had just come from seeing their grandfather and mother.

"Hey," was all she said as she embraced her big sister. They held on tightly to each other, relishing in the sisterly bonds.

"How is Grandfather?" Angela asked.

"He just woke up and is ordering the nurses around. Liz is being patient with him, but I think Epiphany is ready to bodyslam him," Melanie joked.

"Don't I know that feeling. Maybe we should give our permission to her," Angela said with a smile.

"Mom is handling him right now. I think that she is looking for you."

Angela looked around the chapel. "Why do you think I've sought sanctuary in a church. I can't deal with her right now and I don't think she can deal with me." Angela sat back down in the pew next to Mikhail. He held her hand.

"Ric was very easy to read, once you knew what to look for," Sonny said. The crowd looked at him and it brought Angela back to why they were all here.

Melanie looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"I just got to the part of my story where Ric Lansing joined our happy clan," Angela explained.

Melanie looked angrily at Sonny. "You're wrong. He may not have been perfect, but he did care for Mom. I saw it, the way they were together, the way he was with Kristina and with Molly when she came along." She turned to her sister. "You weren't here to see it, but he did love her." Melanie was angrily pointing at Angela.

"Then why was it so easy for him to cheat on her, while she was pregnant with a child he seemed so desperate for. Why was it so easy for him to file for sole custody of Molly, while they were separated and Mama was going though chemo. Mama told me that she was wrong to keep Kristina away from Sonny after the kidnapping, yet was willing to use it as evidence that Molly was unsafe in our care." Now Angela was angry. "I know you saw a lot more than I did. But Mama told me what was under the surface, and I've witnessed a lot since I have been back."

Now Melanie was crying. "So, what are you saying? This whole relationship was a lie? He didn't care about her? He didn't care about us?"

Angela embraced her fiercely, trying to sooth her. "Okay, alright. We see this from different sides. Maybe it wasn't one or the other. Or maybe it just, horribly, changed." She released her sister holding her head and looking in her eyes. "You're right. I saw the love he had for her. In the tunnel, when Molly was born, I saw it."

Melanie slowly stopped crying. "And I saw his crueler moments. I just didn't think that he could turn on her like that. I didn't want to think that." Melanie had stopped her tears. "You saw it in the train tunnel?"

Angela smiles, reliving the fear and joy from over a year before.


	12. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The phone rang very early in the morning in the posh apartment in Manhattan. Angela reached for it and, sighing, picked it up, groggily answering it.

"Hello?" was all she said.

"Angela, is that you?" the voice on the other end asked.

It took her a minute, but Angela placed a name with the voice. "Mama? Yeah, it's me." She looked at the clock. "Is something wrong?" Angela was getting panicky.

"Oh, yes, there is something wrong. I'll be down in New York in a few hours. Meet me at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I'll fill you in," was the reply of Alexis Davis.

Now Angela was fully awake. She took the phone into the living room to not wake up her boyfriend any further. "Why are you coming down here? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, not the baby, although it seems to want to stay in here. No, it's the baby's father. Listen, I'll give you all the details when I see you. Suffice it say that Ric is out of our lives. Listen, they're calling my train. Meet me at Grand Central Station. I'll be the walking whale. You won't be able to miss me."

"Mom, if there's a problem, stay in Port Charles. I'll come up there to be with you. You're almost ready to deliver. I don't think you should go…" Angela never finished her sentence. Her mother hung up her end.

Her boyfriend, Mikhail came out of the bedroom. He could tell she was upset. Angela looked up at him. "That was my mom. Something happened at home, I need to get to her."

"What did she say was wrong?" he asked.

"No, which is why I'm worried. Mickey, she's very pregnant and she's getting on a train headed here."

Mickey nodded. "Maybe you should call Melanie. She may know what is going in."

By now, though, Angela wasn't listening to him. She was in the bedroom, throwing clothes into a bag. "I need to get to her. I'll see Mel when I get to Port Charles." She stopped for a minute. "You call Mel, please. I don't have time to. I want to get to her."

Mickey sighed. These were the times that he remembered all the stories his own father had told him about Alexis and Angela Davis. They were both single-minded women that there was no talking to them once they had their minds set to something. He shook his head as he walked over to his phone and dialed Melanie Davis' number.

The phone was answered with a yell. It was not directed into the phone, he could tell, but at someone else. "Ric, this is a bad idea. Doesn't she realize this?" Then the voice turned to the phone. "Hello." 

"Melanie, it's Mickey Villianov. What is going on?"

Melanie was surprised. "Mick, why are you calling me?"

Mickey sighed. "Angela got a call from your mother and now she's on her way up to Port Charles while your mother is headed downstate. At least, that's what I think is going on."

Melanie sighed and was about to answer when the door to the apartment was slammed shut. "It's a mess up here." She tried to piece her thoughts together before she explained all to her sister's boyfriend. "Lucky Spencer and Liz Webber got married tonight. Ric got there late, got drunk and announced to most of the reception that he slept with Sonny's latest girlfriend. This was in front of mom, Ned, Luke, Tracy and who knows whom else. Mom doesn't want to be anywhere near him, not that I blame her, so she's going your way to have the baby. I tried to stop her, as had Ric, but it did no good."

Mickey was shaking his head again. He saw that Angela was dressed and about to leave when he hung up without another word. "Angela, where are you going?"

She turned back to him and said, "Grand Central Station. I want to stop her from getting on a train."

"Sweetie, she's on her way down here. Maybe we should wait down here for her."

Angela held his gaze for a second and then was out the door. Mickey, who was already in a Princeton t-shirt and flannel bottoms, grabbed his sneakers and key and followed Angela out the door. In the cab, he tried to dissuade her but to no avail. They got out at the station, when Angela turned to him.

"Look, I fully realize that this has no plan whatsoever. But I need to get to her. Look, I can get up part way, get off and wait for her train to stop and at least I'll be with her the rest of the way down. Look, call Mel, see how Kristina is doing. I'm sure that Viola is staying with her." She hugged him fiercely. "I'll be in touch. When you get a firmer handle on whatever this is call me." With that, she left him. He headed for the cab stop and was intent on getting in touch with someone who could explain what happened in the last fifteen minutes. 

Angela got train and tried to call her mother back but just got her voicemail. As the train headed north, she heard a familiar voice on another call. Getting up to look for the person the voice belonged to, she found her old friend, Robin Scorpio.

"Robin?" Angela asked.

The petite brunette looked up at her and smiled. The two women embraced, having not seen each other in a long time. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

"Something happened back at home with my mother and her husband. She's headed down to Manhattan now and I'm hoping to intercept her along the way. What are you doing back in the States? Last I heard, you were in Paris," Angela answered.

"Tony Jones called me to consult on a case. Besides, I haven't been home is so long, I miss Uncle Mac," was her reply.

The two old friends caught up with each other, Robin telling her about her life in Paris, Angela telling her about Mickey. All of a sudden, both were thrown form their seats. It took a few minutes but Robin managed to untangle herself and she turned to find Angela moaning.

"Angela, are you alright?"

Angela coughed. "I think so." She went to move her left arm. "Ow, ow, uh, can't feel my arm," came the question's answer. "What the hell happened?"

Robin helped her sit up. "We, we must have crashed." Robin did a cursory examination of the arm. "I think you broke it."

Angela glared at her. "Great diagnosis, Dr. Scorpio." Off Robin's look, Angela apologized. "Sorry, bad mood." They made a sling quickly and tried to help others. Then another familiar voice rang out.

"Is there anyone here?" the voice called.

Robin turned to Angela who looked puzzled. "Is that Jason?"

"Hello," the voice called again and it was revealed to be Jason Morgan, Robin's former boyfriend and second in command to Sonny Corinthos. He didn't say anything to Robin but noticed Angela Davis. All he said was, "Your mother was on the other train."

At that Angela got frightened. He noticed, but shook his head. "As far as I know, she's fine, but she's in labor and needs a doctor."

He led the two women into another cavern, where Angela ran to her mother. Alexis was surprised to see her eldest daughter there. "What are you doing here?"

Angela embraced her mother as gently as possible, totally ignoring Ric Lansing, who was hovering over is estranged and pregnant wife. "I could say the same to you."

"Don't say it,' was Alexis' next comment.

Angela smiled. She was about to say 'I told you so' on a number of issues, but felt it prudent to follow her mother's wishes. Robin did an exam of Alexis and agreed with what Emily had said. A c-section was needed to deliver the baby. With Ric and Angela helping, Alexis gave birth a baby girl. Then the problems began.

Robin explained that in the delivery, Alexis had lost too much blood and it was her opinion that she wouldn't survive. Neither Angela nor Ric accepted that. Angela went to her mother. "You'll be fine," she said. "You've come too far to…" Angela couldn't continue the thought. 

Alexis smiled as her eldest as she held her youngest. "You have always been the strongest of us. You need to stay strong, for you sisters. They'll need you."

Angela was crying and shaking her head. "We still need you. I still need you. You want to leave us, like you were left. No, I won't allow that."

Ric moved Angela away and took Alexis' hand. Angela took her other as the baby, Molly, was given to Courtney, who left with Nikolas and Jax. A few minutes later, it all seemed to be over for Alexis Davis. Angela just stared at her mother. Then, an instant later, Alexis opened her eyes. Ric and her daughter looked at her and both knew all would be okay.

A few hours later, Angela was sitting in General Hospital, her arm bandaged and in a proper sling, when the door opened to release Melanie and Mickey. The sisters hugged and Mickey gave Angela a passionate kiss. Melanie turned towards approaching footsteps and hugged Ric. Angela broke away from Mickey and hugged Ric. Ric turned to the group. "I spoke with the doctors. Alexis will be out of surgery soon. All things considered, Robin did a great job. There should be no complications. Molly is fine and we should be able to see both soon."

Angela held Mickey's hand and looked at Ric. He stared back. "You know, I know what your thinking. We will discuss it later."

Angela looked down then back at Ric. "What I was thinking was now much my mother loves you. I saw it tonight. You help her survive." She embraced him again. "Please don't do anything that makes me question you in our family again."

Ric was taken aback and was about to respond when a nurse came to tell him that Alexis was is a room and Molly was still with Courtney. Viola then appeared, holding Kristina's hand. Melanie took her to the room with Angela and Mickey, while Ric went to get his daughter. The family gathered in Alexis' room where mother and newborn daughter were reunited with the rest of her girls. The smiles around the room were luminescent as the Davis-Lansing family was together for the first time.

"Look at her!" Exclaimed Melanie as she appraised her newest sister. She looked from Molly to Ric. "She's got your hair, but she has mom's eyes."

Angela stroked the baby's head with her uninjured hand. ""No, she has grandfather's eyes. I remember seeing pictures of him and they have the same eyes."

Ric held his daughter closer to Kristina who marveled at her little sister. Mickey took out his camera phone and shot a few photos of the parents, mother and daughters and the four sisters. Angela looked at him and he knew what she wanted—for him to send the pictures to Mikkos, so he could see his newest granddaughter.

A few days later, they were all gathered in the hospital chapel where Molly Lansing was christened, her elder sisters all godmothers to her. Angela just happened to find an antique christening gown in a trunk at Wyndemere and Molly was the first child to wear it for over a hundred years. Afterwards, Ric took Mickey to the MetroCourt to pickup a Thanksgiving dinner for the family to share in General Hospital. While they were away, they had a conversation about Mickey's relationship with Angela, the same one that mother and daughter were having back at the hospital.

"Where did you meet him?" Was the first question out of Alexis' mouth once they left. 

Angela looked at her mother. She had prepared for this discussion for a long time. "At a dinner party last year, in London. We had a few dates and then it got serious."

"What do you know about him?" Alexis asked.

Angela sighed. "He is the son of a Russian count and a ballerina who he helped to defect in the seventies. They fell in love and married and Mickey was born a few years later." She got up and looked out the window. "When he was a baby, his mother was struck and killed by a hit and run driver in Paris. After that, his father left for New York where Mickey was raised. He had a degree from Princeton and currently works in Manhattan for his father's company. He is in line to inherit his father's title."

Angela looked back at her mother. "Since we are on a fishing expedition, you should know…he's related to Nikolas." When Alexis gave her a confused look, she continued. "Sergei, that's his father, is Helena Cassadine's brother."

Ric was taken aback. "Helena is your aunt?"

Mickey sighed as they entered the MetroCourt to pick up dinner. "Please, keep in mind that I have had little to no contact with her since I was a child. She got a grandson and she mercifully forgot about her nephew. Hell, you've probably talked to her more times in the past few years than I have over my lifetime."

Ric look thoughtful. "The one time that is quite memorable is when I encountered her, Alexis and Nikolas at GH and she had a knife to Alexis' throat. I managed to save then."

"Yes, well, Helena hates Alexis. She treats her like dirt. My father knew Alexis before her mother died. He was very much in love with Kristin." Mickey smiled at Ric. "Kristin preferred being mistress to a man she could never have then be married to one who was madly in love with her. In the end it was what cost Kristin her life."

"His father knew my mother?" Alexis asked, somewhat mystified.

Angela smiled. "Yes and he has so much memorabilia from her performances, as well as tapes of most of them. If you like, I'm sure we can have him come and talk to you about her." She sat back down on the bed, allowing Molly to hold her finger. "Mickey thinks that was why he took so long to marry. He wouldn't allow himself to forget Kristin until he found someone who could replace her in his heart."

"You love him, right?" It really wasn't a question

Angela smiled radiantly. "I never knew this kind of love before." She cooed to Molly. "Actually, we made a decision last night. We're moving back to Port Charles, permanently. We're staying at the MetroCourt until we can find more something better."

Before they could continue with the conversation, Ric, Mickey, Melanie and Kristina arrived and the family gathered to have their first holiday dinner. There was laughing and memories as they eat, this unlikely family


	13. Interlude 6

Interlude 6

"As I look back on that, it was really the last bit of happiness we had as a family," Angela said to the gathered crowd in the same chapel.

"I guess you were right," a new voice chimed in. Angela turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "After that was the conflicts with Sam, then the cancer and then Ric again."

Angela backed away from her mother, but Melanie went to her. She held her mother and Alexis extended her arm to her oldest daughter. Angela hesitated for a minute, looking at Mickey then she went to her mother. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh. It's alright. We'll be fine." Alexis was comforting both of her daughters, not really noticing all the others around her. 

Angela was sobbing by now. "No, if only I had come forward so much sooner. I knew all this for years and I was too naïve to go along with the plan. You had the right to know, about your parents, you place in the family. I am just as much to blame for the abuse you have had to endure in your life as…as Helena. And I am so sorry for that."

Now, Alexis held only her, because Angela was the one who needed to be comforted. "You were right about something. I was scared of my past, especially after the crash in the Sahara. I didn't want anything more to do with the Cassadine family. " She held Angela's head in her hands. "But look at what you gave me. You gave me my father. I didn't even realize that I wanted him back and now, I am so blessed to have him and all of you."

"What about Molly?" Melanie asked. "She's lost her father. What do we tell her when she grows up and asks about him?"

Alexis looked at Melanie, then Sonny, who answered, "We tell her that he loved her and he knew she needed her mother. He sacrificed himself so that Molly would grow up with her mother unlike him or Alexis."

"Besides, Natasha, princesses, Molly has a lot of family. I mean, not just her Uncle Sonny, our her cousins, but I like to think that she has her Uncle Jax, Uncle Ned, even her cousin Lorenzo. Maybe she'd even consider Laura and I, and our kids, to be her family," Luke chimed in.

At that, Angela tears of sadness turned to peals of laughter. "Great, I can see it now. 'Uncle Luke'."

Alexis sat down and wiped her eyes. It had been a long day for her and she still wasn't out of the woods with the cancer. She looked at Angela and Melanie, who noticed the expression.

"What are you thinking Mama?" Angela asked.

"I'm just thinking that, we've spent a lot of time in this hospital in the last year. Hell, as Cassadines, we've spent most of time here," Alexis answered, thinking back over the last year.


	14. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cancer. It was the worst possible word Angela could hear. She sat stunned, as was Ric, Melanie and Mickey. They were at the lake house, where Ric and her mother had moved with Mel, Kristina and Molly earlier in the year. They wanted the little girls to have grass and places to play and the lake house was perfect. There was plenty of room for all three girls and also places for air mattresses should Angela or her boyfriend decided to stay overnight.

Alexis had gathered Melanie and Angela together, with Mickey coming along. She had been coughing a lot lately and the doctor had diagnosed it as lung cancer. It was in the early stages, but it would still require surgery and chemotherapy. Alexis had a long road ahead of her.

She laid out the scenario of what was ahead. "Ric is going to become the interim District Attorney. I'm scheduled for surgery next week. Now, regarding Molly and Kristina, I want it to appear normal. That means, Melanie, Ric and I will still be taking you down to Columbia for the start of the school year."

Melanie stopped her mother there. "I'm not going." Her tone was final. "I'll transfer to PCU for the first semester."

Alexis shook her head. "You're going to Columbia. Melanie, this is an amazing opportunity. I'll be fine. I have Ric and Angela and Mickey, not to mention Molly and Kristina. You go off and live your life. You won't be that far away." She then turned to Angela. "You're being awfully quiet over there."

Angela turned to give her mother a penetrating stare. "Sorry, my mom just told me she had cancer, but everything is normal. Well, it's not normal for me." She got up and stormed out onto the patio. Mickey was about to follow her but Alexis held him back, going instead.

She walked outside and saw Angela leaning on the railing. She was crying softly and looked up to see her mother. Angela wiped the tears away, turning to her and apologizing.

Alexis just shook her head. "It's alright. I'll be fine. But I need you to be strong, like you always have been. Kristina and Molly, especially Kristina, are going to need you to be there for them. I explained the basics to Kristina that I'd be in the hospital. She just needs you to be there for her, especially if…"

Angela shushed her mother. "We're not talking in those terms. Mama, you're a Cassadine. It takes a lot more to kill us. I don't even want to here anything in those terms. The doctors are giving you a good outlook, lets keep that." They sat on a chair. "Have you talked to Sonny? As Kristina's father, he should know."

Alexis nodded. "I told Jax. He's going to be there when I go in. He even told Ned about it."

"Well, you have a lot of people who are pulling for you. Don't forget that," Angela said. They went back inside and continued their discussions.

Later on, Angela and Mickey went back to their penthouse in the Harborview Towers. They had moved in at the end of February, after the epidemic that had ravaged the town. Angela went to the couch and collapsed. Mickey poured a glass of water, which Angela took.

"He needs to know, Mick. If I don't tell him and some…something happens, he will never forgive me or himself." Mickey knew exactly whom she was talking about.

"If we tell him, we need to be cautious about it. He'll be on the first plane here when he finds out." Mickey got up and dialed a number on his cell.

"Who are you calling?" his girlfriend asked.

"The agent in charge of his case. We may be able to activate that pardon he's dangled in front of us for years." Mickey held up his hand. "Yes, Agent Donely please. Tell him it is Mikhail Sergivich Villianov."

The deal was worked out with Sean Donely that allowed Mikkos Cassadine to return to Port Charles. The next step was to call the man himself. He had been in London and Angela waited until the next morning to call him. When he got on the phone, she almost had a hard time breathing, not wanting to tell him her news. "Grandfather, there's something you need to know and you must remain calm."

Sitting in his townhouse in Kensington, Mikkos knew something bad was about to drop. "It is you mother," he said, not asked.

Angela closed her eyes. "Yes. She told us yesterday that she has lung cancer. Now, they think they caught it early, but she still needs surgery and chemo."

There was no reply, so Angela continued. "Mikhail spoke to the WSB. You've been given a full pardon for any crimes you committed and can return to us."

"Pardon?! I committed no crimes. It was Helena! She, who drove my brothers mad and then, had them killed. She committed them. No, I will take no pardon."

Angela sighed loudly. "Grandfather, we know you didn't do anything. But this is the only way we can get you into the country. Your daughter needs you." However, Mikkos was being stubborn. He thanked her for telling him, but if he were to return, there would be no marks upon his noble name.

Alexis had the surgery but as she recovered, she developed an acute case of pneumonia. Doctor Trent, her oncologist, recommended a medically induced coma to help her fight the infection. Quietly, to Ric and Angela, he told them that this was a major setback.

Angela went home and called her grandfather again. After explaining the situation, he looked beyond his pride and made arrangements to come to Port Charles. Two days later, Mickey and Mikkos walked onto the tenth floor of General Hospital and made there way to Alexis' room. Angela was already in the room, holding her comatose mother's hand. Before they entered, Angela whispered, "Someone is coming to see you. Someone who loves you and has kept you in his heart from the moment you were born." She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see her grandfather.

Mikkos' face spoke for the emotions he was now feeling. Angela left him alone, as father and daughter were reunited after for the first time in over thirty-five years. Mikkos took Alexis' hand, kissing it as the tears poured down him face.

"My Natasha." It was all he could say. She remained still, as still and unresponsive as she was the night of her mother's murder. He tried to banish those awful memories from his mind as he sat there, saying every prayer he could think of.

Suddenly, the door opened and a small voice cried "Mommy!" Mikkos looked up to see the blue eyes of his young granddaughter. "Mommy wake up."

Mikkos got off the chair and went to Kristina Davis. "Shush, little one. Mommy is sleeping."

Kristina looked at him with a curious stare. "Are you a doctor? You have to wake up mommy," the little girl pleaded.

Mikkos was about to explain when the little girl's nanny came in. "I'm sorry, she got away from me, sir." Viola turned to Kristina. "You need to stay with me. Mommy's sick and resting remember."

The noise in the room drew Angela and Mickey back and they saw Kristina in Alexis' room. Angela went to her sister. "Kristina, what are you doing here?" She asked.   
Kristina looked at the floor. "I wanted to see Mommy. When is she going to wake up?"

Angela picked her up and carried her to the waiting area, followed by Mickey, Viola and Mikkos. "Mama has to sleep so she can get better. I don't know when that will be."

As they tried to sooth Kristina, Ric came to the floor. Viola had called Ric to let him know that Kristina had seen Alexis and Ric want to make sure his stepdaughter was all right. Once it was determined Kristina was fine, she went with Viola to the cafeteria for something to eat. Ric turned his attention to Angela.

"How could you let her see Alexis like that?" he yelled angrily.

Angela gave him an indignant glare. "I wasn't in the room when it happened. I just stepped out for a minute and when I got back, she was in there"

"Sir, if I may, Angela is correct. She did step out for a few minutes." Mikkos explained.

Ric turned to Mikkos and looked him over. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my wife's room?"

"Ric! Lower your voice. We're in a hospital," Angela admonished.

"Look Ric, maybe we can go somewhere and talk, explain everything." Mickey was trying to calm the situation down. "Let's meet at the MetroCourt in a half-hour. We'll explain everything then."

Ric was panting; still angered over hearing Kristina had seen Alexis. After a while, he calmed and went to see Alexis. Half an hour later he was at the MetroCourt where he saw Angela, Mickey and the mysterious older man. He joined them at the table.

Before Angela spoke, she took a piece of paper out of her purse. "Before we talk, you need to see this." She handed him the paper.

Ric opened it and read the contents. "This is a pardon agreement between the World Security Bureau and Prince Mikhail Ivanovich Cassadine." Ric looked up at the older man. "What, are you saying that this is Prince Mikhail Ivanovich Cassadine?"

The older man spoke in a cultured tone. "I prefer Mikkos, Mr. Lansing."

Ric looked from Angela back to Mikkos. "I'm sorry, but I was given to understand that you were dead."

"As was the rest of the world. A man in my position must do things to protect his family. I had to abandon my daughter and hide to keep her safe. My former wife, Helena, is ruthless and deadly and she could use knowledge of my existence for her own purposes," Mikkos explained.

"Why come forward now?" Ric continued to ask.

"I have already lost the love of my life and one of my daughters. If I was not here and something happened to Natasha, I could not bare it to live," Mikkos told him.

"Grandfather wants to be a part of Mama's life now. He has a daughter he barely knows and two young grandchildren. Please, Ric, he needs to be here," Angela pleaded.

Ric turned his attention to Angela. "You've known about him all this time, haven't you?"

Angela looked sheepishly at him, but held her head high as she confirmed it. "Yes. For about five years, I've known. As long as Mama was safe and healthy, he could have stayed away. But he needs to be here now."

Ric looked at the papers he still held. "Meet me at the park in an hour." He got up from the table. "I think you should meet your granddaughters." With that, he got and left. He headed over to his office and placed two calls. The first was to Viola, telling her to bring the girls over so they could go to the park. The other was to a contact he had in the government. He wanted to check up on Mikkos Cassadine.

The government contact knew about the pardon. A senior agent by the name of Sean Donely had been down in Washington about it just a few days before. It had gone through speedily, due do, as Donely put it, "for family reasons." That was all the contact knew, but he promised to look into it further for Ric.

A little while later, Angela and Mikkos stood in the park. Mickey had to make some business calls and left the two of them alone. Mikkos was pacing back and forth, making Angela nervous. Ric's attitude at the restaurant was also disconcerting. She didn't ponder any further when she heard her name being called and Kristina ran into her arms.

"Daddy Ric said we were meeting someone. Who is it?" Kristina asked.

Angela glanced at Ric, holding Molly and then led Kristina over to Mikkos. "You remember one time when you asked Mama about her daddy?" At that, Kristina nodded. Angela extended her arm to Mikkos. "This is your grandfather, Kristina, Grandfather Mikkos."

Kristina's mouth formed an O as she looked at him. Then she ran and gave him a hug. Mikkos returned the hug and closed his eyes, basking in his granddaughters embrace. She broke away from him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Mommy said that you were in heaven with Auntie Kristina. But you came back. Are you and angel?" the little girl asked.

Mikkos was smiling and laughing at his young granddaughter's babbling. She reminded him so much of his Natasha at that same age. He would have answered her, but Angela approached them holding Molly.

"Kristina, Grandfather has someone else to meet. This is your youngest granddaughter, Molly Lansing," she introduced. "Molly, this is your grandfather, Mikkos Cassadine." At that, the little girl reached out for his face and he took her in his arms.

"We have another sister, buts she's at school. She's really smart, but Daddy Ric doesn't like that she goes to her school," Kristina said.

Ric laughed. "She could have gone to Harvard or even," he sniffed, "Yale. But she wanted Columbia."

"Yes, Kristina, I have met Melanie. Now, I have met all my granddaughters," Mikkos said. "Truly I have been blessed to have some many granddaughters."

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go smoothly. However, none of the Cassadines present, not Angela or Mikkos and certainly not the little girls, realized the fire that was smoldering, the fire of jealousy in Ric.

Alexis was in the medically induced coma for two weeks. After the doctors had determined that the infection had cleared up, she was brought out of it. Ric and Angela had agreed to give her time until they told her about Mikkos. It was a few days later when Angela came into her mother's room, intent on telling her about her father.

Alexis was looking at treatment options when she saw her eldest in the doorway. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

Angela bit her bottom lip. "I need to talk to you."

Alexis was getting worried. "What's wrong, honey?"

"For once, it's not something wrong. At least, not from my perspective." With that she handed Alexis the pardon papers. Alexis looked them over and was shocked. "He got here the day after they induced you and has been by every day. I know it's confusing and there's a lot to explain, but he's here, outside your door and he wants to see you. He…he want to be the father to you he was never allowed to be before."

Alexis still couldn't speak.

"Mama, there was so much going on that if it was in his control, he would never have raised you in the environment you were raised. It was either ignore you or have you in mortal danger from Helena and Stavros if he acknowledged you," Angela continued. She looked at her mother. "Mama, say something, please."

She looked at the papers then at the door. "He's here."

Outside, Ric and Mikkos waited. Angela had been inside the hospital room for a while. Mikkos had his hands clasped behind his back, sparing at the door. Ric looked him over.

"You know, I never got the full story about you. Alexis never talked about you and Nikolas never knew you, yet Angela didn't even say a peep about you and she knew about you for years. Why wouldn't she say anything?" Ric wondered aloud.

"My granddaughter was protecting me and her mother. She knew the dangers of my exposure. It was done at my request," Mikkos offered.

At that, the door opened and Angela came out. Mikkos thought he knew what her answer would be but was shocked when she said, "Mama wants to see you."

He ran past her into the room, where his daughter was awake and sitting up, staring at him. "Until you walked through that door, I didn't believe you were alive," Alexis said.

Mikkos ran to her and embraced her, holding her tightly to him. He started to cry, as did she. Angela and Ric looked on, tears coming from Angela's eyes. They closed the door and let the father-daughter reunion continue. Angela walked away, but Ric hung back, glaring at the door.

Inside, Mikkos was holding Alexis hand and they talked for hours about her mother and sister; the life he had planned on for them, once he was free of Helena; the night of the murder. It was a carefully rehearsed story, to be sure, tailored to fit the facts that Alexis knew. But they shared so many memories.

Later on, Angela and Ric returned with Molly and Kristina, the young girl entertaining Alexis with the adventures she had with her grandfather while Mommy was asleep. Through it all, Ric stood in he background, quietly seething. It only got worse when Sonny Corinthos showed up. Angela and Kristina explained all to Sonny, who was unusually proper and formal with the elderly man. Kristina told her grandfather all about her daddy and her other grandpa, Mike. It was looking to Ric like they were the perfect family; Mikkos, Alexis, Sonny, Kristina, Angela and Molly; and he was the outsider.

Afterwards, Ric found himself at the MetroCourt, nursing a drink when Lorenzo Alcazar approached him. "I received your call. What do you want?" the arms dealer asked.

"I want Sonny out of my family's life and I want Mikkos Cassadine taken down as well," he stated. "I think we may be able to do business."

Slowly Alexis got better. Chemotherapy was rough on her, but her family rallied around her. Mikkos had even moved into the lake house to take care of her. More and more, though, Ric was becoming distant and Alexis was beginning to notice. One day before Kristina's birthday, Alexis decided they needed to talk.

"Ric, something has been going on with you lately. You've been distant, at time rude to Angela or my father. What's happened?" she asked.

Ric looked at her. "Oh, I don't know Alexis. One month ago, I came to the hospital and I found out this strange man was in your room. Then, it's revealed to me that it's your long-presumed dead father. Since then, I have felt tossed to the side. He's moved in, I don't know."

"Okay, that's part of it. What is it, though, when one of my ADA's calls and tells me that you've pulled Sonny and Jason into the station five times in the past three weeks?" she asked, calmly.

He shook his head. "He's a criminal, Alexis. Just doing my appointed duties."

Alexis was now glaring at him. "If you haven't forgotten, they are my appointed duties. You're just there on an interim basis until I'm health again." This is just about my father? I don't believe that."

"No, it's about the fact that you've ignored me and Molly in favor of Kristina, Angela and your father. Though, regarding Kristina, that's nothing new. I'm actually surprised how fact your relationship with Mikkos has healed."

"It's healed because I do remember the moments when he would look at me and ache to hold me, when Helena was berating me and he would defend me." She sat down on the couch. "The last time I felt his love was when Jax found that fake will and testament where he acknowledged me as his daughter. Now, I have a chance to experience that love from him directly. Especially when I need it most." She looked at him. "Why does this have to be some…competition?"

"It's not a competition. I just don't trust him. And you shouldn't either," Ric said, as Mikkos came into the house.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, seeing the expressions on the faces of his daughter and son-in-law.

"No, your daughter and I were just talking…about you actually. Why are you here, really? Family devotion?" Ric sneered.

"Ric, you're drunk. I think you should leave," Alexis said.

Ric turned to her. "Fine. I'll leave." He headed towards the girls rooms.

Mikkos stepped into his path. "The door is that way," he said, pointing towards the door.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter," Ric yelled.

"You are certainly not leaving with her, not in this condition," Mikkos countered. He pulled some money out of his pocket. "Get a room, sleep it off, and come back and speak to my daughter when you're sober."

Ric looked back at Alexis, who was near tears, took the money and turned towards the front door. "This is not over." With that he left.

Alexis sank to the couch. Mikkos went over to comfort her. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. But he's been more possessive of me for a while and it got worse when you came back. He probably just needs to cool down." With that, she went into her room.

Ric did not cool down and got more belligerent towards Alexis and the Cassadines. They separated and when Alexis had to go back into the hospital due to a relapse he tried to take Molly. However, Mikkos and Mickey, with the assistance of Sonny, stopped him. It was getting worse and by February of the new year, Ric was filing for custody of Molly on grounds that Alexis was too sick to care for a small child.


	15. Interlude 7The Finale

Interlude 7

"And it all came to a head two days ago. It's just not what all of us thought it would be," Angela concluded.

The door to the chapel opened again and this time, Mac Scorpio and Lucky Spencer came in. They looked around the room. "Well, it seems that there are a lot of people here that we need to talk to. How convenient that you're all in one place." Mac walked over to Alexis and Angela. "We need to talk about what happened here for our investigation."

Alexis stood up. "Look, Mac, it's been a long few days. Can we come to the station tomorrow?"

Angela put her hand on her mother's arm. "No. This needs to get done." She turned to Mac. "What do you need to know, Commissioner?"

He sighed. "Start from the beginning."

Angela laughed. "You're a few hours too late."

"All right, then, explain what the hell happened in this town in the last forty-eight hours," he exclaimed.

"It's a long story, could take a long time." At his look, she began her story.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
